BiCurious
by Relinquished-Time
Summary: AU Riku leaves Sora on the Islands and leaves for Twilight Town, where he meets a skater girl with violet hair and blue eyes... and a brother that hates him for no reason. Maybe he wasn't gay at all, just curious? Slight RxS, AkuRoku, RxXion


Megs: New Story coming through!

Helena: This contains mild Yaoi, but there's nothing _too _bad. It's a Riku X OC story.

Noria: Songs for this chapter are: _Bang the Doldrums _by _Fall Out Boy_

Story Summary: Riku is tired of his clingy boyfriend, Sora, so he packs his bags and leaves the Destiny Islands and heads for Twilight Town, where he meets a skater girl with violet hair and blue eyes… and a brother who hates him to pieces. A fanfic in which Riku will question his sexuality… maybe he was just bi-curious?

* * *

**_"I want OUT!"_**

I woke up in bed, completely pissed off. Could you blame me? I let my boyfriend, or soon to be _ex-_boyfriend, screw me last night! All the while I knew he was doing the same thing to our best friend, _his girlfriend_!

I've known Sora since he was born. Our mums were good friends since their grammar school days. The moment I looked at the little blue blanket in Mrs. Hikari's arms, and saw two sapphire eyes peek through the covers to see me, I knew we were going to be good friends. We're separated by a year, almost.

* * *

"_Mummy?" a young Riku asked as he pointed to Mrs. Hikari. They were in the woman's hospital room, said woman beaming as she saw her best friend and her son come into the room._

"_You remember Mrs. H, don't you Riku?" his mother smiled as they walked to the side of the brunette's bed._

"_Hey, Ayame." Mrs. Hikari smiled wearily, it was obvious she was still worn out from her son's birth. "You came to see him?"_

"_I wouldn't give up the chance to see my godson." Ayame smiled as she peeked through the soft blanket, "Ooh! Chikako, he has your eyes! Oh, and Harue's hair! So beautiful…" she breathed._

"_Thank you," Chikako smiled, her face brightened as she saw _her _godson. "Hello, Riku."_

_Riku smiled and waved, causing both women to giggle._

"_Oh Ayame, he's adorable! How long has it been since I've seen my little godson?" she ruffled his long, silvery hair._

"_About two months, since you were put on bed rest."_

"_Riku? Do you want to see your new friend?" Chikako pulled back the blue blanket and smiled, "This is Sora."_

_Riku stood on his tiptoes, trying to get a good look at the baby. His mother lifted him up so he could see better. As he looked at the sleeping baby, the tiny Sora blinked and batted his eyes at Riku._

_The silver-headed boy smiled, "Sora…"_

"_I think he likes you Riku." his mother smiled and kissed his forehead, "We better get going, Jun is having her baby shower today. It's a girl, Chikako."_

"_Oh my!" she laughed, "I guess Sora, Riku, and the baby will be close friends." _

"_They said they're gonna name her Kairi." _

"_Nice name." she nodded thoughtfully._

"_I wonder what she'll look like…"_

* * *

Kairi was a close friend of mine, until Sora went out with me in high school. She became green with envy, and after our graduation, she got her wish: She was going out with Sora, behind my back. It makes me angry just thinking about it!

So today, I'm leaving. Sora can have Kairi move in with him and they can split the rent like we were. My bags are packed and at the door. All I have to do is get dressed and leave without Sora figuring out my plan. And make my flight to Twilight Town. Luckily, my flight departs at one and it's eight right now.

_**I wrote a goodbye note in lipstick on your arm  
When you passed out  
I couldn't bring myself to call  
Except to call it quits**_

_Sora, I can't possibly imagine why I thought I loved you. I know what you've done and it pains me. You can go and be happy - and _straight _- with Kairi now, no strings attached. Don't try to contact me, because I've blocked you from calling me and my e-mail has been terminated since last night. Don't go asking my mom or yours, they're thinking about disowning you y'know. Go fuck yourself -or better yet go fuck Kairi 'cause I won't be around anymore to take your shit__  
-Riku._

It had taken me forever to write that last night. All the anger welled up inside me, all wishing it could explode on the paper. But I wouldn't do that, no matter how angry I was at the stupid brunette.

So with a final kiss on the head, and a flip of the bird, I picked up my suitcases, packed them in the bed of my F150, and sped off with the song _Bang the Doldrums _blasting from the stereo system.

_**Best friends  
Ex-friends till the end  
Better off as lovers  
And not the other way around  
Racing through the city  
Windows down  
In the back of yellow checkered cars**_

* * *

Twilight Town: If you could make it here, you could make it anywhere. That's the way it's always been. We're a melting pot of different people and their cultures. Me? I'm pure Japanese. Where I got my blue eyes, I'll never know. All I know is that my brother and I are all that we got, Mom and Dad never came back from their anniversary dinner five years ago.

My name is Xion, I'm sixteen years old, and still in my junior year of High School.

My brother, Axel, dropped out of school to support us. He's a firefighter and a part time cashier at Demyx's Guitar Shop. It pays well enough to give us food on the table, two working cars for us to drive, and clothes on our backs. And that's all we can afford right now.

My best friends, Roxas and Naminé, are cousins. Naminé and I are practically sisters, while Roxas and Axel are dating. We're a simple foursome, life was as perfect as they could get for us.

But a part of me was still missing. I think it was the fact I'm not in a relationship, unlike my other friends. Naminé had Zexion, Axel had Roxas, and I was alone again. I had recently broken up with Hayner and now he was going out with, my other close friend, Ollete.

Who could possibly care enough for plain old me anyhow? I'm nothing special, just the girl next door.

"Hey Xion!" Axel shouted, "Did you see the bulletin board?"

"No? What's up?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The apartment below us is up for rent again, and there's an opening at Luxord's!" he smiled evilly.

"You want your innocent little sister to work in a _bar?!" _I screeched. It's official: Axel has lost his mind because of overworking himself and lack of Roxy-Fun Time. *Shivers*

"Luxord said he'll have you work behind the bar, no serving." he insisted, "He's tried your special, he says it's better than the house special!"

"That's saying something then." I said dryly.

Everyone knew Luxord's was the "in" place if you wanted to get a social class boost. And oddly enough, I had a knack for fixing their drinks. I wasn't shocked Luxord had fired Vexen from the bar… The man was old enough to be my grandfather! Not to mention half of his "drinks" were banned experiments from the FDA.

"So will you take it up? Y'know Luxord misses having his "little girl" around the shop." Axel pouted.

Luxord had been like a father figure to us, no matter how drunk he got when we weren't around. He taught us how to drive, he studied with us for huge tests, he even threatened Hayner on our first date!

I rolled my eyes, "Fine," I sighed reluctantly. "Tell Luxord I'll take up the job."

"Yes! Thank you Xion!" Axel glomped me to the extreme and planted kisses all over my face.

"Yuck! Boy germs, get 'em off me!" I shrieked, my laughs multiplying by the second.

"Ax-el!" Roxas shouted, "Where are you?!" the spiky-haired blond came riding up on his silver skateboard, completely livid, "Where's Xion?!"

"Right here!" I shouted through the tangled bodies of mine and my brother's, "What's wrong Roxas?!"

"Another crush has developed, this time it's…" he shivered, "Xigbar."

"OH HELL NO!" I shouted, "Tell him I disrespectfully decline! Tell the old pervert he can go fuck himself- or Larxene for that matter. She needs to get laid." I mumbled the last part.

Larxene and Xigbar were dating on and off. Xigbar had been my first stalker, and Larxene was Axel's first girlfriend. She was as much of a bitch as he was persistent. Not a pretty sight when we broke their hearts. Larxene has, obviously, given up and gone onto better things. If only we could say the same for Xiggy.

"We better get home then, before he finds us." Axel chuckled darkly, he always found his obsession with me amusing for some sadistic reason.

"I'll see you later, Roxas." I hissed as I dragged Axel into my ancient, yellow Volkswagen Beetle and jammed the key into the ignition. The damn thing was stubborn, not gonna lie, but I guess karma was on my side today.

So we sped back to our apartment in record time, and raced each other up the stairs and nearly knocked the door down when we reached our rented property.

"You're an idiot." I hissed again at Axel.

"But you love me!" he pouted, his eyes wide and shining.

"We're family, that doesn't count." I muttered as I picked myself up off the floor and lay on the couch.

Eventually I fell asleep after Axel left for the firehouse.

* * *

_Helena: YIKES THAT SUCKED! This is definitely what you would call a crack fanfic. Who would expect Larxene and Xigbar to go out together? And Luxord be a "good father figure"? Hayner with Ollete makes sense, and also Axel with Roxas. Xion is fun to write because people won't flame me if she's wrong, we don't have much info on her. Note: She will be wearing glasses frequently as the story goes on… if I'm in enough of a good mood to update this. Keep in mind Mafia Note is still in progress! Reviews make me smile!_

_Next Chapter: Afternoon Streets with a Side of Sexy_

_Till Next Time! -Helena, Megs, and Noria_


End file.
